bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratzillaz
Bratzillaz (House of Witchez) is an American line of fashion dolls released by MGA Entertainment in 2012. The dolls, a spin-off of the company's popular franchise ''Bratz''. Bratzillaz dolls are marketed as witches with special powers that make each character unique. The Bratzillaz girls are cousins of the Bratz and most of the characters have a similar name to a Bratz character. Starting with the Summer/Fall 2013 doll lines, MGA began to use "House of Witchez" in the main logo to emphasize the Bratzillaz's "witchy" nature after they were thought to be copying Monster High, a line of monster-like fashion dolls by MGA's competitor Mattel. The commercials for the "Back to Magic" and "Witchy Princesses" lines never said Bratzillaz in them, only "House of Witchez". Due to the hiatus that MGA took in 2014 to rebuild the Bratz brand, production of Bratzillaz dolls ended and they were discontinued. Dolls Each doll (with the exception of the Core (Basic Line) dolls) has glass eyes with an articulated, posable body. The dolls come with a broom hair brush, and some come with a spell scroll and a doll stand. Some have a unique pet, sold separately, and most have a personal witch mark symbol. Character cards come with the first edition dolls. They reveal augmented reality content when held up to a webcam: virtual doll animation and character video. The Core (Basic Line) dolls are part of an inexpensive budget line and have a non-articulated body and painted eyes as opposed to the usual glass eyes. Website and media The official Bratzillaz website launched in July 2012. The website included character bios, parallax scrolling, and games. In a first for MGA Entertainment, Bratzillaz games are available on apps for smartphones. It was closed on 2016. Webisodes On July 13, 2012, the official theme song for the dolls was revealed in a live-action music video, which was shot at the Canfield-Moreno Estate. In August, MGA released the first Bratzillaz webisode to the official website and YouTube. A second webisode was released weeks later on September 11, 2012. The first season aired until January 4, 2013. A second season was expected to be released due to a leaked unreleased webisode titled "Fashion Bites" and parts of it being featured at the end of "Midnight Beach" when Yasmina looks into the future. However, due to MGA taking a hiatus with the Bratz in 2014 to rebuild the brand, production of the dolls ended and a second season was never completed. From June 24, 2013 to July 22, 2013, there was a short series of videos about the Witchy Princesses titled "Witchy Princesses Adventure" which was not considered part of the webisode series. Characters Bratzillaz The Bratzillaz are the witch cousins of the Bratz, according to the Bratzillaz theme song. Also according to the song, it was revealed that all of the Bratzillaz found out their witchy identities at age 16. Each Bratzilla has a witch's birthmark known as a "witchmark". Unlike the original Bratz, the Bratzillaz all have revealed last names. Main Bratzillaz Yasmina Clairvoya - (Similar to Yasmin): Yasmina has the power to see the future. She loves vintage romantic looks, retro style, and funky braided hair. With her spellbinding style and oddball pet, Winkers, she stands out as a unique individual. Her witchmark is an Egyptian eye, and her color is purple. She is very dedicated to always having good fashion, as in the web series for the webisode: "Rrr-runway", when Sashabella said: "Exactly. Imagine how you would feel if you had no stylish clothes", Yasmina responded with: "Are you trying to give me nightmares?" Yasmina's surname "Clairvoya" is a pun on the word "clairvoyant", referring to her witch power to predict the future. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2012 First Edition basic line as one of the core five girls. She is the Bratz girl Yasmin's witch cousin. Cloetta Spelletta - (Similar to Cloe): Cloetta and her mixed up cat/dog pet, Barkthalameow, have the power to change people into anything they want. She adores two-tone fashions, over-the-knee boots, sparkly capes and hair that goes straight and curly. She loves looks in two-sided colors. Her witchmark is moon & stars, and her colors are pink and black. She has heterochromia. Cloetta's family name "Spelletta" is a play on the word "spell" referring to her change magic. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2012 First Edition basic line as one of the core five girls. She is the Cloe Brat's cousin. Meygana Broomstix - (Similar to Meygan): Meygana and her winged pet, Wingzy, not only have the power to fly, but also make dreams come true. She loves all shades of blue sky, late night parties, cloud hopping, fluttery capes, and helping people's wildest dreams take flight. She loves sporty supernatural looks. Her witchmark is a pair of wings, and her color is blue. Meygana's last name "Broomstix" refers to how in traditional witch folklore or stereotypes of witches float on a broomstick. The name is a reference to the term "broomsticks", which is also referring to her ability to "make dreams take flight". Even Meygana's ditzy and free-spirited personality represents her power. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2012 First Edition basic line as one of the core five girls. She is Meygan's cousin. Sashabella Paws - (Similar to Sasha): Sashabella has the animal kingdom under her spell; she can communicate with creatures everywhere. Her favorite animal to talk to is her pet furball, Fluffinscruff. She loves mixing up faux fur with fuzzy boots. She also loves other fur clothing. Her witchmark is a tribal cat, and her color is light green. Her last name is a pun on the fact that her ability is "animal chat". Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2012 First Edition basic line as one of the core five girls. Sasha from Bratz is her cousin. Jade J'Adore - (Similar to Jade): Jade loves everything about love. With her devilish pet love monster, Kissifuss, by her side, she has the power to heal a broken heart. She loves punky glam looks, luxurious lace, mysterious eyes, and hearts on everything. She also loves urban witchy looks. Her witchmark is a heart arrow, and her color is red. Jade's surname is a pun on the French word "j'adore" which can mean "I love it" or "I adore it." Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2012 First Edition basic line as one of the core five girls. Her human cousin is Jade. Other Bratzillaz Fianna Fins - (Similar to Fianna): Fianna is a sea witch who has the power to control weather. Her pet is Ripple. Her witchmark is a mermaid tail. Introduced in the Winter/Spring 2013 Midnight Beach line. Her human cousin is Fianna. Vampelina - Vampelina is a vampire who has the power to see in the dark. Her pet is Batric. Her witchmark is a pair of fangs. Introduced in the Winter/Spring 2013 Magic Night Out line. Victoria Antique - Victoria is an exchange student from China who has the power to turn old things back to new. Being from the country of China may or may not be a nod to her ability to fix old things, since some people in real life collect a substance called "china", which people use for many years as a decoration. Her witchmark is a snake. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2013 Back to Magic line. Illiana Honesty - Illiana is an exchange student from India who has the power to make anyone tell the truth. Her witchmarks are henna tattoos. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2013 Back to Magic line. Angelica Sound - Angelica is one of the Witchy Princesses brought back by the Bratzillaz who has the power to manipulate sound. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2013 Witchy Princesses line. Siernna Calmer - (Similar to Siernna): Siernna is one of the Witchy Princesses brought back by the Bratzillaz who has the power to keep anyone calm. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2013 Witchy Princesses line. She is most likely the witch cousin of Siernna. Carolina Past - Carolina is one of the Witchy Princesses brought back by the Bratzillaz who has the power to see into the past. Introduced in the Summer/Fall 2013 Witchy Princesses line. Trivia * In the UK and other countries, the First Edition basic dolls come with the pets included. * The black and white witch featured in the Switch-a-Witch Wave 1 Double Pack can be seen as a background character in many of the webisodes, but was not given a name so is not an official character. * The Cafe Zap playset is also sometimes called Starbrews, though the official name is Cafe Zap. * The Summer/Fall 2013 season was the only season not to feature Yasmina and Cloetta, two of the five core Bratzillaz. However, their Bratz counterparts, Yasmin and Cloe, are the two most produced Bratz dolls. * Despite the fact, that the 2013 commercials only says "House Of Witchez" in them, the UK versions of both commercials says also "Bratzillaz" in some places. Gallery Bratzillaz Dolls.jpg Bratzillaz dolls.jpg Bratzillaz2.jpg Bratzillaz.jpg Category:Bratz Category:Bratzillaz